


Walk In The Park

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Ed and Oswald take a walk in the park with their young daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kris - depthsofgreen - for beta reading! <3

The air is crisp, and Oswald’s breath comes out in a small puff as he opens his mouth, face struck with concern.

“Honey, don’t run off too far away, you hear me?!”

Some crows squawk in response at the nearly shrill tone of Oswald’s voice.

Next to him, Ed chuckles warmly into his thick green scarf. “Love, you worry too much.” He squeezes Oswald’s hand affectionately.

“Ed, my mother used to say: a parent can never worry too much. I mean, what if something happens to her-”

“Oswald, we’re in a _park_ ,” Ed interrupts, brows arched in amusement.

“A lot of things can happen in parks, Edward,” Oswald mutters, gripping the cane in his other hand more firmly. His cheeks, already pink from the chilly breeze, turn just a little bit darker. They have this discussion quite often. Oswald _knows_ he might worry a tad too much. Still, after living a life like his, one couldn’t be cautious enough. Dangers could lurk everywhere.

Ed still hasn’t replied to him, and they just walk side by side, hands still intertwined. The high-pitched laughter of their child echoes loudly through the otherwise barely occupied park.

“She could _hurt_ herself,” Oswald eventually says, tone bordering on reproachful. He’s still a bit annoyed that Ed doesn’t seem to take his concerns all too seriously.

“I know,” Ed replies, calmly, “And then she’ll get back up on her feet. Maybe she’ll need us to comfort her. She might even need a band-aid-”

“Or stitches, Ed!” Oswald gasps, eyes now wide in panic. “Imagine how traumatic an experience  that would be for our sweet little pumpkin!” The cane drops from Oswald’s grip as he brings both of his hands up to cover his mouth.

What about infections? He’s read about that in a newspaper once - how many people get even sicker after visiting a hospital. All these germs. Oswald shudders at the mere thought.

And again, Ed just laughs.

Oswald is about to smack his husband across the chest, when a pair of leather-gloved hands grab him by the face and then every ounce of anger just washes away. Ed kisses him with the perfect mixture of tenderness and demand; Oswald just melts right into it. Just like he always does.

When Ed pulls away, there’s this particular smirk on his lips - one Oswald knows only too well.

_“_ So, for almost a minute, our child was completely unsupervised. Do you think she’s still alive?”

This time, Oswald does smack his husband across the chest, which only evokes loud and bright laughter from Ed.

Oswald just glares at him, green eyes flickering dangerously.

He legitimately considers banishing Ed out of the bedroom for tonight.

“Papa! Daddy!”

Both of them spin around at the same time.

“Oh god,” Oswald utters out, clamping a hand over his mouth in pure shock. When he finds his voice again after a few moments, it’s strained and breathless. “Gertie, what happened?!”

“I made a friend, Papa!” the young girl exclaims full of pride, holding up a fat toad to Oswald’s face. Both, toad and child, are completely soiled with dark brown mud.

“Can I keep it?”

Ed had been silent, with the exception of a sharp intake of breath after seeing the sight presented in front of him. Clearing his throat, he leans to Oswald. “Well, she is still alive, so-”

“But _you_ won’t be if you say one more word right now.”


End file.
